Return to Hogwarts
by xxXSarah-Elizabeth-CullenXxx
Summary: 18 years after the defeat of Lord Voldemort Harry Potter is returning to Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Follow him as he teaches the new generation of witches and wizards to defend themselves against evil, catches cheaters, gives house points and detentions. AU


It was late in the evening when an owl came with a letter from the Headmistress of Hogwarts requesting meeting with him as quickly as possible. He didn't hesitate as he rose from his arm chair and walked to the desk. After scribbling his reply that she was always welcome to visit him at any time he attached it to the out stretched leg of the owl. He watched the large bird disappear into the evening sky before settling back down in his chair. He had a pretty vague idea of what the Headmistress wished to discuss with him as they had had this discussion many times before. As he opened the book he had been reading he couldn't help but wonder if he should take her up on her request this time. The children were no longer small and his oldest would be attending school in the fall as well. He ran his hand through his messy hair and stared off into the distance. As he put the book back down so as to head into the kitchen to make some tea the little house elf came in with a tray.

"I thought Master might be needing some tea so I brought some." The little elf croaked in his old voice.

"Yes thank you, I was just about to make some." The wizard replied with a kind smile. He studied the elf who had served his so well these past years. While he was getting on in age he refused to retire, he had thought to bring on another elf to help but had yet to ask if the old elf would take offense. Perhaps now would not be the right time. "Perhaps you could bring another cup? I am expecting the headmistress soon."

"Yes of course Master." The old elf made to leave the room back for the kitchen before he paused and looked up at his master. "Is she coming to ask you to take the job?"

The man studied the elf for a moment before replying "Yes she is. What do you think about that?"

"I would never presume to tell Master what he should do, but I think Master is a great wizard and with the little masters and little mistress growing up Master could teach so much." He croaked before he backed out of the room with a bow.

Returning to his chair sipping at his tea he thought of what the elf had said. He did have a lot to teach, it was a subject he had loved his entire wizarding life. He was lost in his thought for a only a moment when the door opened again and through it stepped the Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Professor how kind of you to drop by." He said as he stood from the chair yet again to greet her.

"Mr. Potter let us not beat around the bush, you know why I have come and if you turn me down yet again I shall be in very deep trouble of finding a suitable professor." Minerva McGonagall had never been a woman for small talk; she was exactly as Harry remembered her, tall, intimidating and straight to the point. "I understand that you have reservations but as I have said in the past they are silly and not at all important. I…"

"I will accept the post." He cut her off. Better to tell her now rather than listen to her speech.

She looked at him in shock. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it against as she thought better of it. She reached inside her robes pocket and handed him a letter. "This contains all the information you need for the coming semester including you class schedule. I shall see you September 1st Professor." With a small snug smile she then exited the room with robes flowing behind her.

It was now official Harry Potter was a Hogwarts teacher, and not just any teacher but the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. With start of term beginning in just a few short months Harry crossed the room to his desk and opened the letter. Better begin working on it now rather than procrastinate like he had when we was in school. As he looked over the information he noticed that there wasn't a guideline for what material he was to teach which year. This made him smile as he knew that McGonagall had probably left it out on purpose trusting him to make a course outline according to what he believed to be most important and appropriate for each year. As he settled into his desk chair to begin writing lesson plans he thought back to all of the professors he had had during his years at the school. He hoped to make a more stable learning environment for his future students. With this in mind he prepared himself for his return to Hogwarts.


End file.
